


Notes On A Fridge - part 2

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not my characters.<br/>Spoilers/Timeline: after the series, before the film<br/>Author's Note: Part 2 - the response. I need to learn flash to animate this stuff in</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notes On A Fridge - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
> Spoilers/Timeline: after the series, before the film  
> Author's Note: Part 2 - the response. I need to learn flash to animate this stuff in


End file.
